


Batman

by MissEmmanuelle



Series: We Could be Heroes - (Superhero AU) Series [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Batman AU, F/M, Jon Snow is Batman, Sansa Stark is a reporter, it works, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: A new masked caped crusader prowls the city of Gotham. And it is up to Sansa Stark, the fresh ambitious and fierce reporter from Gotham Herald to get to know the man behind the mask.One night, she discovers that she may know exactly who he is after all.Jon Snow= Batman/Jon Snow (Bruce Wayne)Sansa Stark as the Reporter/Love interest





	Batman

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based on Batman.
> 
> For all Jonsa superhero fans - I got you.
> 
> link to picset: https://jonsaforlife.tumblr.com/post/174121236313/superhero-au-batman-jon-x-sansa-sansa-was
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife on Tumblr)

Sansa was flirting with danger and she was well aware of it. Yet she could not pull away.

Was this story worth sacrificing her career and perhaps even jeopardizing her life over? 

_For Gotham? Hell yeah. It’s my city, too._

Now all she needed to do was wait. Wait for the time to pass. Wait for the city to sleep. And wait for  _him_  to show up.  _If he’ll ever show up._ Sansa had made her interest strongly known. She had asked the right people, spoken to the right sources, she had even interviewed the right criminals - just to get the right amount of details and to study patterns, with hope that she’d generate enough buzz for a one on one exclusive. With the mysterious caped vigilante the city calls Batman.

As usual it was a chilly night and the rain had just stopped as Sansa stepped out from her small shelter and approached the ledge. 

 _Rooftops_ , she scoffed.  _Clichéd much?_  

Sansa inched a little closer to have a better view of how high she was. It was an old building, one she predicted was a favourite perch of his. Maybe she was right, or maybe not. Whatever it was, she had left a note - a cryptic one no less, one she was certain would grab his attention.

Sansa took a deep breath as she took in the view of the city. _It will always be beautiful to me_. The city was quite the sight under the bask of moonlight. 

 _I should come up here more often,_  she mused. Closing her eyes, Sansa imagined a different Gotham. One with clean streets and even cleaner politics, where the homeless and needy had a voice and the scumbag criminals didn’t; one where she needn’t sleep with one eye open or look over her shoulder every time she got a new lead on a story. It was a wonderful vision that formed in her mind’s eye that moved her and made her smile. The chilly wind got stronger and Sansa, in her reverie, felt swept up in her dream.

Until she opened her eyes.

A scream froze in her throat and Sansa tried to grasp frantically at something as her foot slipped. 

_No, no. I haven’t even-_

Sansa finally found her voice and her shrill sscream filled the cool night air. But stopped when a gloved hand reached out and strongly grasped her arm. And pulled. Gasping, Sansa finally opened her eyes and released her grip. Firm chiselled shoulders glided past her fingers as she struggled to regain composure.

_It’s him. Batman._

“You don’t have to jump off the roof of a building just to get my attention, Miss Stark,” he finally spoke, with a hint of a smile in his voice, after what seemed like hours of silent facing off between them. Sansa couldn’t believe her eyes. There he was standing before her. In a bat suit with a bat mask.

_Who are you?_

“I.. I wasn’t jumping. I swear I wasn’t. My foot just slipped that’s all. I… You’re.. real,” Sansa said, teeth chattering and body trembling from shock.

He stood in the shadows but Sansa could make out the slight scruff from the unmasked bit of his face.He had stepped nearer to where she was, perhaps out of concern but she was placed far away from the ledge now. Sansa wondered who this crazy man might be, risking his life in the name of justice. 

_And who just saved mine._ _I need to know who he is._

But as far as masked vigilantes were concerned, they usually do not wish to be recognized. _That’s what the masks were for._ Sansa couldn’t help but stare again, but this time she dared to move a little closer. She had to ask him questions, it was an interview after all. To get to know the man everyone in Gotham couldn’t stop talking about. What a glorious headline it would make.

Sansa paused as she caught him flinch. The light flickered as if it too was afraid. Unfazed now _,_ Sansa continued to close the gap between them, slowly but surely. He stood perfectly still as if waiting for her to arrive.

 _Wait,_ she thought _. I know that scar,_  she realised as the dim light shone on the spot where he stood.

“I got your note, Miss Stark. And what can I do for you and the Gotham Herald?”

Sansa gulped. Her throat had suddenly become dry and all words left her.

That damn scar. She had seen it before. She had even touched it. Kissed it. She knew how that scar felt between her fingertips, its grooves and indentations.  _No.. it couldn’t be._

_Jon. Are you… Jon Snow of Snow Enterprises?_


End file.
